Your Not Alone
by Pheonix09
Summary: When hard times strike most people turn to God for comfort and help, but who does "God" turn to in his times of trouble? When Akito needs someone who he can trust, who can the "god" turn to? Shigure shows him just how loyal a dog can be.


Your Not Alone

This is my first SHIGURaki story so review and tell me what you think. This is Shigure/Akito from the anime so Akito is male and it is only a speculation that Shigure can paint. Oh the two don't belong to me so enjoy.

He awoke to the phone ringing.

Shigure glared darkly at his cell phone as it continued to blare out Weird Al's Polka from its position next to his bed.

After it hearing the song for the third time, Shigure finally tired of its tune and plucked the phone from its position on the floor and answered it, sleep still clouding his exhausted mind.

"Hello, Shigure Sohma speaking," he said groggily as he glanced over to his clock which proclaimed the time of 8:46 a.m. in bright red.

"Shigure, this is Hatori. I need you to come to the main house now!" Hatori's voice was tense over the phone and, to Shigure's shock, he was sure he heard panic in the dragon's voice.

"Hari what's wrong?" Shigure asked worriedly, wide-awake now; he ran to his door and called for his housemates before rushing back over to his desk to rummage through his drawers.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru appeared at his still ajar door looking startled at his loud summons, especially as such an early hour.

"Is it something to do with Akito?" Shigure continued ignoring the teens' presence for the moment as he tried to gauge the situation at the main house.

"Yes, he is doing everything possible to not let anyone within 5 feet of him. Not even me. He is too fearful and he refuses to confide in anyone the reason," Hatori said worriedly, Shigure felt his eyes widen once more in shock as he heard the last of Hatori's statement, "He has asked for you more than once."

"I'll be there shortly. Bye," Shigure said firmly as he rummaged through his desk drawer with more purpose than before, urgency pressing on him.

"Right, get here fast. Bye," Hatori said his voice tired.

Shigure closed his phone and smiled in triumph as he found what he was looking for.

He took out an oblong black box, nothing to revealing about it, but he held it gently as if it was a prize.

Then he turned to his cousins and Tohru to find a different expression marking each of their faces.

Tohru, who had actually stepped into the room and thus was closest to him, had worry shining from her eyes as she watched the dog anxiously waiting for him to speak.

Kyo, standing just slightly behind the girl with his arms crossed across his chest, had an annoyed look on his face even as he watched Shigure closely for answers to the situation.

It was Yuki that was the one that drew the dog's attention.

The rat was behind them leaning his back on the nearest wall, his face slightly pale though he was obviously trying to hide his fear behind his "princely" mask.

Shigure could see right though that weak barrier, so he went over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki, relax I have to go, but I shouldn't be gone too long. I'll be gone for a few days at the most so it's okay," Shigure jested, trying to reassure the rat without revealing his terror to the others, "You won't be alone with Kyo at any rate with our lovely flower here to keep you both company!"

Yuki nodded and let out a small-relieved sigh, showing Shigure that he was grateful for his reassurance.

"Shigure what's wrong with Akito?" Tohru fretted as Shigure started to pack a few outfits into a bag quickly, "Is he sick?"

"I don't know. Hari said that he wouldn't let anyone within 5 feet of him, so he has asked me to go and help him. If I succeed I will probably be staying there for a few days. I will call when I can and keep you updated," Shigure replied as he finished up packing by gently placing the black box on top of his clothing and zipping up his bag, "Yuki you're in charge of the house while I am away. Kyo behave while I am gone, that means no fighting, the house better be standing when I return!"

He then rushed past them, without further preamble, and ran out the front door.

Shigure hurriedly made his way to the main house as fast as he could.

He arrived at the front gate and stopped to catch his breath before walking in calmly.

When he entered he was alarmed to hear screaming coming from the main house.

As he walked onto the property and towards the house, Shigure saw Hatori coming over to him.

"Akito has gotten weaker, but as you can hear, he hasn't calmed down yet," Hatori said quickly, all business, as he feel into step next to Shigure, "If you don't calm him down I will have to sedate him. As his doctor, I cannot continue to allow him to put himself under this much stress for any longer."

They hurried inside the head of the family's house, pausing only long enough for them to stop by Hatori's office to grab the sedative and drop off Shigure's things, before heading over to Akito's rooms.

Hatori raised an eyebrow at the black box that Shigure extracted from his bag, but did not question it as he handed Shigure a blanket before he continued to speak.

"You might have to restrain him, so that I can administer the shot. Can you do it?"

"Yes," Shigure responded surely tucking both the blanket and the box under his arm, "but let me try to reach him first. I will yell for you if it doesn't work. But be ready to come to my rescue alright?"

At Hatori's reassuring nod, they continued on their way to Akito's room.

The screaming grew louder as they approached and Shigure could sense fear in the angry shouts.

"Alright, I will keep everyone else out while you try to get him to calm down," Hatori said firmly as they stopped a few feet away from Akito's room, "Be careful. I don't want to be bandaging you up later."

"I will," Shigure promised, "I'll keep my distance from him until I think it's the right moment to move in."

They heard more screaming from inside the room.

"Is there anyone in there with him?" Shigure asked as he cradled the box to his chest in an unconsciously protective movement.

"No," Hatori said, eyeing the box curiously, "I have sent everyone away I'm positive, but he could be in pain from over-extending himself."

Shigure opened the door cautiously to see Akito on the ground in the fetal position.

Strangely enough the young god was naked and holding his head, tears running from his tightly closed eyes down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor.

Shigure silently stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him before kneeling a short distance from the still keening teen.

"Akito?" Shigure tried to keep his voice calm as he soundlessly placed his box next to him and out of harm's way should Akito become violent, "It's Shigure."

Akito's body tensed and his head whipped up to stare wide eyed at Shigure.

Shigure was shocked, but hid his reaction as he continued, moving a small distance closer to the frightened boy.

"What's wrong, little one?" Shigure soothed, reaching out a tentative hand towards him, "Why are you afraid?"

"Shi-shigure," Akito murmured as if shocked by his appearance.

"Yes?" He answered, watching warily as the younger male's body tensed in preparation for movement.

Akito smiled sadly, his eyes hidden by his bangs, as he tried pushing himself up on his hands, but he collapsed half way up with a whimper of pain.

"Shigure, I-I won't hurt you. I feel alone. Will you hold me?"

"I'd be happy to, Akito," Shigure said, delighted that the boy was not going to attack him, as he hurried over to him.

As Shigure gathered him up into his lap, he noticed the cool temperature of the younger man's skin.

"Akito, where is your clothing?" Shigure inquired, concern coloring his voice as he draped the blanket that Hatori had gave him around the small teen's frame.

"I don't know," Akito answered quietly not looking at the dog as he spoke, "I might have thrown them at someone. I don't remember."

Akito curled up into his former position while remaining in Shigure's lap, as Shigure covered him more securely with the blanket and moved to lean against a wall before wrapping his arms around Akito's small form.

Shigure had noticed something very disturbing as he had covered up the shaken boy, and felt that perhaps that was the cause of this day's distress.

"Akito who hurt you?" Shigure asked his expression darkening above the teens head, even as his question made Akito whimper and curl up tighter, Shigure still pushed, "Akito answer me."

"This morning Uncle Kikken, Mother's brother, came here, he…he r-raped me," Akito gasped shame coloring his voice, as he burst into frustrated tears and cried into Shigure's chest.

Shigure tightened his hold around him a little, and kissed the top of the god-ling's head as he continued, "It h-hurt so much…Shigure please do it to me. I-I need you to do it, even if it hurts. Erase his touch from me!"

"No," Shigure said firmly much to Akito's surprise as the young male pulled back slightly in shock his eyes widened, "Akito, you've been hurt, and I don't want to make you bleed, but if you still want me to we can do it after you heal. That is a promise."

Akito nodded with a weak smile, relieved he wasn't being rejected.

"Here," Shigure said with a small smile as he pulled the black box over to them, "I have a present for you."

Akito looked at the box curiously, his tears slowing to a trickle, and reached for it.

Opening it up, he quickly removed the rolled up canvas from its container and opened it.

The picture before him was something that brought fresh tears to the lonely teen's eyes.

One a background of midnight blue, Akito saw himself painted seated on a large throne rich with red velvet, but that wasn't what moved him to tears, though it was as life-like as looking into a mirror.

It was the look of absolute peace that was painted on this Akito's face.

The Zodiac animals and an aura of unimaginable happiness surrounded the Akito in the picture.

All were present and their faces held the same contentment as their god's.

The tiger, sheep, and boar rested at his feet, while the horse stood behind his throne, its head rested on his left shoulder, the monkey sitting on its back its hand resting on Akito's hair.

The rat was in his left hand, which was held protectively against the content Akito's chest, as if even in repose this Akito was sure to keep the smallest of the Zodiac from harm.

The snake was draped around the god's neck sleepily; the dragon (a Chinese dragon, not Hatori's true "dragon" form) was curled up in his lap with a satisfied look on its face.

The cow reclined to the gods left, the rabbit stretched out across its back happily, and the rooster perched on its shoulder.

Finally, the dog, Shigure's true form, was positioned with it head resting on the god's knee, Akito's hand on his head.

All but the dog, the dragon, and the horse gazed adoringly at Akito who had his eyes closed as if meditating.

The three aforementioned animals stared out of the picture as if on guard even in the relaxing presence of their god.

Akito quietly cried tears of joy; he had had no idea that the dog could paint such beauty.

Gently re-rolling the canvas, the teen placed it carefully back in its black box, not wishing it to be damaged before he could frame it.

"Thank you," Akito whispered into the silence of the room.

"You're welcome," Shigure replied softly into Akito's hair, "I thought that you might like a reminder that we are all here for you. You are not alone."

Akito closed his eyes and leaned back against the dog tiredly, as the tears continued to trek down his face.

"Now you should sleep. You are exhausted little one. I am going to stay here for a few days, if that is alright?" Shigure asked already knowing the answer.

"Good," Akito responded as expected, relaxing completely into Shigure's arms, before continuing sleepily "Will you be here when I wake?"

"Yes."

A short time later he was sleeping peacefully in the dog's protective arms.

Shigure gently ran his hand up and down the teen's back as he slept, stroking him so that he would know, even in sleep, that he wasn't alone.

He would be here when the young man woke, and would remain with him until he was able to stand the presence of others again.

After all, the dog was the most loyal, and one of the most protective, members of the Zodiac.

Shigure was nothing if not a dog.

The End

Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you think and for me to know you read it. Later


End file.
